Loose carpets, rugs or the like tend to be displaced by activities which occur in the area. This can be an inconvenience and can present a safety hazard under some circumstances. The problem is particularly pronounced where carpeting is installed on a staircase.
Carpet is typically installed on a staircase as a continuous strip of the material which extends up the vertical risers as well as along the horizontal treads. Gravity tends to pull the carpeting down and off of the staircase. Consequently it is generally necessary that the carpeting be securely fastened down. This can also be advisable where carpeting is installed over a horizontal floor in rooms, hallways or the like. Hanging of ornamental display rugs on a wall is subject to a further problem in that penetration of the rug by fastening devices causes damage that can adversely affect the appearance and value of the rug.
Conventional techniques for securing carpeting in place are not entirely satisfactory in several respects. A common practice on staircases involves placing a rod against the carpet at the back of each step to hold the carpet in the configuration of the staircase, the ends of the rod being held in place by brackets, screws or the like. Such rods do not apply much clamping pressure against the carpeting and thus do not immobilize the carpet to the extent that would be desirable.
Carpets are also commonly fastened down with tacks. This does not provide a particularly strong fastening of the carpet to the underlying surface as individual tacks can be rather easily pulled out by activities which occur on the carpet. Tacks also complicate removal of carpeting as the take laden materials requires careful handling.
Use of adhesives for securing carpeting in place also complicates removal and can damage the carpet material.
It would be advantageous if carpeting could be more securely fastened to an underlying surface preferably by unobtrusive means that can be easily installed, which enables easy disengagement and removal of the carpeting and which can be used without penetrating the carpet or rug with components of the fastener in instances where that is desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.